Promotional mailers and handouts are well known. For example, a U.S. Patent of Kim, U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,158 discloses the combination of a postal communication and a telephone calling card. As disclosed therein, the postal communication card is a pre-stamped and/or bulk rate postpaid postcard which is separated from the calling card by a perforated edge and which can be mailed within an envelope. The card may also include a toll free number on a designated region of the card which can access a database to pick-up a voicemail message. As suggested in the Kim patent, it may also include a gift certificate or coupon and an appropriate toll free number. In this way, a sender may send gift certificates, coupons or advertising notices which are inscribed on the card. The recipient may then call a toll free number, enter the recipient's account number and activate the coupon or certificate or the user may mail back a signed communication to the sender or leave a voicemail or recorded message.
A social expression card with a detachable gift portion is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,493,970 of McCarthy et al. As disclosed therein a social expression card with a detachable gift portion includes a first panel and a second panel connected by a foldline to the first panel. The second panel is foldable over the first panel to form a card. A third panel which includes a detachable gift portion is connected by a foldline to the second panel and is folded over the second panel to a position in which the detachable portion is hidden between the first and second panels when the second panel is folded over the first panel. The detachable portion includes gift indicia such as gift certificates, photographic images and the like.
A more recent patent of Huff et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,664 discloses a postcard for carrying a compact disc. As disclosed therein, the postcard includes a first sheet which contains on its front side an area or an image or message and means for attaching a disc medium such as a clear plastic pocket. The postcard includes a filler card and optionally an insert sheet and is covered by a transparent plastic layer applied by a shrink wrap process enclosing the first sheet, filler card and insert, if any. The area for providing postal information is preferably a paper label applied adhesively to the backside of the postcard over the transparent layer.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a large commercial market for an improved plastic coated promotional card in accordance with the present invention. There should be a large commercial market because such cards are durable, pass through postage handling machines without problems and have a pleasing appearance that last for long periods of time and which is not damaged by postal handling machines or the like. Further advantages reside in a removable credit card positioned on one corner of the plastic coated promotional card and bounded by the top or bottom of the promotional card and an adjacent side thereof. The credit card is readily separable from the promotional card along a series of generally perpendicular and intersecting openings and adjacent tabs and wherein the perforations define three-rounded corners. In one embodiment of the invention the promotional card includes at least one-rounded corner which produces a fourth-rounded corner of the credit card.
Other advantages reside in the construction and thickness of the promotional card. For example, the transparent plastic coating on each side of the card provides a pleasing appearance, a durable surface, can be manufactured on conventional equipment, and can be produced at a reasonable costs.